


X-Wing

by Serenity1



Series: Finn and Poe [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Finn and Poe does a sexual fantasy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finn and Poe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	X-Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Wars.
> 
> I don't have beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \---------

Finn was following Poe in the hangar of the base one night. He was holding his hand as the hangar was dark and there was no light.

The only light they had was from Poe's flashlight. "Are you sure about this, Poe?" Finn asked anxiously as he was both anxious and giddy.

"There's no one here at this oddly hour, Finn, everyone's asleep," Poe assured him.

Finn was still doubtful as they reached his XWing where Poe landed it a few days ago. Poe sighed in relieved as he sees the small ladder was still against it. He had been working on his XWing earlier that day as he didn't finished his maintenance.

Poe moves the ladder so that they can both climb onto the pilot's seat. Poe went first as he sat down on his seat and he quickly unbuckles his pants.

He pushes his pants down halfway along with his briefs as his cock sprang up freely from confinements. "Do you need light, babe?" Poe calls down to Finn.

"No, I got this," Finn replies as he was taking off his shoes and pants but leaving on his briefs. Once done, he climbs on board as he sits on Poe's lap.

"These needs to go," Poe said licking his lips as he got his fingers on Finn's briefs.

Finn nodded as he sat up a bit to move them halfway like Poe did earlier. He's cock sprung free as Poe couldn't helped it as he touched it.

"Kriff, Poe," Finn mutters huskily as Poe licks his lips.

"Remember, this is YOUR fantasy, Finn," Poe said as Finn got up slowly from his lap.

Poe helps Finn as he guides his cock to enter Finn's entrance. Finn slowly sunks down on the cock as the both of them moaned feeling the cock entering inside.

His cock was able to slid inside with no preparation at all as Poe couldn't help but moan. It was a tight squeeze but the both of them were able to manage it as Finn was now fully sheathed with his cock.

Finn didn't made any noises as he begun to bounce slowly as he was biting his lip and trying not to cry out. He didn't want either of them to get caught, especially Poe since he's a higher up and didn't want him demoted.

Poe notices after awhile that he was the only one making the noises. "Baby, I want to hear you," Poe mutters as he snaked his hand to caresse his ass.

Finn shook his head stubbornly as he continues riding him. Poe used his other hand to grasp the cock in front of him and that got him a noise from him.

"P-Poe…" Finn stammers.

"There's my babe, now give me all you got. I want to remember this when I'm out on a mission," Poe replies licking his lips.

Finn started to move up and down as Poe starts to stroke his cock. The X-Wing was rocking a bit with the movement but neither of them notices it as they were too preoccupied with each other.

Finn's movements begun to increase as the noises both of them were making were becoming louder. If anyone was to walk inside the hangar right now and hear those noises, they would know right away what the two were doing.

"I'm coming, Poe, I'm coming," Finn exclaims as he has his eyes shut as he was in too much pleasure.

"Cum for me, babe," Poe said huskily as he stroked the cock faster.

Finn was the first to come followed shortly by Poe. However neither of them heard a 'clunk' noise that something may have hit the floor.

They were breathing hard as Finn leans down to kiss Poe on the lips. The two has a heated make-out session right there on the X-Wing.

It was Poe who broke the kiss as he looks at Finn with a lustful look in his eyes. "Why didn't you want to make any noise?" Poe asked panting.

"I didn't want anyone to hear us or you may be demoted," Finn replies.

Poe huffed, "if anyone has a problem, I can take care of it, don't you worry," he said as he gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's get dress and continue this in our quarters," he said as Finn nodded in agreement.

\---------

The next day Poe was returning to the hangar as he was about to leave on a mission with Finn by his side. It was a sudden request by Leia and she needed just one person to do the job.

As the two men got near the X-Wing, Poe sees something laying on the ground as he swore. "What is it?" Finn asked curiously as BB-8 came beside them.

"It's a small piece part from my X-Wing that have fallen off, but I fixed it yesterday…" Poe began as sudden realization hit him.

"You don't think….?" Finn wonders out loud as he too remembers last night.

Poe nodded, "it's a possibly," he mutters.

"Why don't I just fix your X-Wing and you can use someone else? I've watched you fix it many times," Finn said.

Poe was a bit dubious but nodded anyway. "I'll borrow Snap's and he can help you with it," he said unhappily, "just don't let Snap anywhere near the cockpit, not after last night," he added winking.

"Augh, that would be too embarrassing," Finn muttered.

Poe walkes over to Snap as he was talking to Jessika. "Hey man, can I borrow your X-Wing for the mission?" He asked.

Snap pales, "w-why?" He stammers.

"I have a mission to go to and I'm running late. A piece fell off from my X-Wing," Poe said.

"Just use mine, Commander. I'll help with your boy," Jessika said winking as she left.

Poe nodded in thanks as he ignores Snap's relief as he left to use Jessika's X-Wing. When Jessika reaches Finn who was getting ready to fix it, she said: "hey Finn, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, about last night, I didn't want to tell Poe…." Jessika began as Finn suddenly knows that this wasn't a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> I got this idea while reading too many fanfics of Finn/Poe, let me know what you guys think.
> 
> It takes place before "Rise of Skywalker."


End file.
